Awakening to Reality
by AliceMitch09
Summary: "This may sound painful but, looking back at the past you can't have will only kill you. Believe me." Final to Bitter Lucidity, Sweet Lullaby. Supposed to be a birthday fic for Yamamoto Takeshi. OC/80


**A/N: **And flinally, the final installment to my YamamotoxOC shiz. weeeeeeeeeeee~ Wew, this was supposed to be a birthday fic for my bby, but my sister hogs the laptop alot, my laptop is always on delay, manic depression and that annoying writer's block. URGH. By the ways, if you are a new reader, this fic is a trequel to 'Sweet Lullaby' and 'Bitter Lucidity'. So yeah, check them first before you so dare as to read this, you have no context or whatsoever if yer gonna read this. I warned ya.

AAAAAAAAAAAND, since I've been on the laptop for godknowshowlong just for this, the ending is anything but lazy. I want to sleep now, gotta get up early tomorrows. Dx urgh. damn college.

* * *

_"Do you know the consequences of your actions?"_

_Tearfully, the brunette female nodded. The memories in her head were now implanted deep within her heart, they were now fragments of a precious life she can never return to. Her actions had cost her and the price was all too painful to bear. But this was her burden to spare, her destiny to face, her fate and her reality to take in._

_She was the reason after all._

_"No one will remember you, not a single trace of your existence will be left, your memories shall be erased and all ties shall be cut, leaving you with nothing and as nothing. Accept this as your consequence."_

_Dropping to her knees, her hot tears streaked down her face. She tried to keep her composure on, especially in front of him. But the weight of her consequence weighed down on her, like it was drowning her into a sea of abyss. It was too much. But then…_

_"Everyone will be spared right?" Silence. "Once no one remembers me, all my memories, every single one of them shall be taken and I'm left with nothing, everyone shall be spared?" the question echoed, she braced herself._

_"Down to the last Vongola." He assured with a smirk._

_The weight on her shoulder felt lighter, everyone will be alright. But then there's the weight of guilt, sadness and anger, that's still weighing her down. He left without a single word, leaving her to wallow in her sadness. A sob had broken out of her mouth, she shook uncontrollably and her heart ached, she had never felt so much pain in such a long while. The pain numbed her from the inside out._

_Then again, she did agree to his terms, he kept his piece in the bargain._

_Images of the Vongola family came to mind - Tsuna, Hayato, Big brother Ryohei, Kyoya and Mukuro. "I'm sorry…" Varia, CEDEF, and the Arcobaleno followed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Her friends, her mentors and her family. "I'm so sorry…" and lastly, of that one person she so treasures and loves so much, his warm smile and genuine laughter filled her mind "I'm sorry Takeshi…" even saying his name sent a deep cut to her heart, impaling her further._

_Crouching on the ground, Kazeshini Ryoko broke down into a million pieces. Knowing nothing would be spared, nothing would bring comfort to her, and that no one, not even her, can bring herself to pick up the shattered remains._

_"I'm sorry…everyone…"_

* * *

It's been ten years since; the dreams have stopped haunting him for many nights with her passing. She was true to her word, disappeared into his life leaving nothing behind. And he was chivalrous to keep his promise, to wait for Kazeshini Ryoko. Even if it took an eternity, he'd wait for her. He had to.

Ever since then, there was always a blanket of sadness he kept deep within him. He never stopped thinking about her. There was so much mystery regarding her existence that remained shrouded in oblivion. Of course, no one, not even the Vongola family, the Arcobaleno or anyone, seems to have noticed that one presence.

No one remembered her but him.

The memories were all what remains of her after her disappearance. Night after night, his dreams were of memories they had together as they grew up. Dreaming about those memories was like growing up all over again, reliving his life once more. And when he'd wake up, it was then and only then did he realize that they were all just a dream. Those memories were of his past, a beautiful past that he can no longer turn back to.

As he can recall, the first memory he dreamt of was when their fathers first introduced themselves to the other, their fathers had been very close colleagues. She was so timid and shy back then, always hiding behind her father. Back then, he swore that the moment he first saw her was the instant he fell for her. The first time she smiled at him was the start of a wonderful bond between the two. They had been inseparable ever since.

One time he asked his dad, and think he was mad, if he ever knew a person named 'Kazeshini'. The old man gave the name a thought before shrugging it off. Takeshi could only laugh bitterly at himself for even getting his hopes up. _A shallow move_, he thought to himself.

The next time he asked, it was to Tsuna and Gokudera. The two of course could not recall anyone with such surname, especially one that sounds so dangerous (as said by Tsuna). In the end, he stopped asking altogether when he realized that nothing would come off it. He was the only one with the memories about her after all, not them. And though she was an important friend, the chances of having her back into their lives were all but futile.

She was gone after all, gone without a single trace.

In fact, nothing remained of her on earth. She was like a ghost who only showed herself at will, by the time you know she was around, she'd be gone. It was like she never existed in the first place!

Her existence, their old home, any records, nothing!

But something was tugging inside him, assuring him that she's out there. And if he were perfectly honest with himself, he was a hundred and ten percent sure with himself that they'll meet again. It may be years from now, probably decades, or another lifetime, but he was damn sure that they'd meet again. And when they do, he'll never let her go.

Takeshi was so deep into his thoughts that he hadn't notice a living presence before him. By the time he noticed, he had already bumped against a small soft body. Acting on fast reflexes, he gripped her by the shoulders, stopping her stumble.

"Yare, yare, yare…oh, sorry I wasn't looking where I was-"

"Oh, no, no! It was my fault actually; I should have paid attention to my surroundings." An all too familiar gentle voice says in return.

When he got a better look, he could have sworn his eyes might have popped out. A woman, looking entirely like _her_, almost around his age, stared back at him. Almost immediately, he carefully sets her back on her feet and abruptly took a step back.

"Who're you?" asked Takeshi, confused by the guest before him.

The young woman was dressed in a crisp white button down shirt, gray cardigan, dark skinny jeans, and simple flats. The shades of her layered hair were strikingly familiar, especially the way it frames her face. Her almond-shaped hazel eyes caught his attention, they beguiled with such innocence and joy, they almost reminded him of…

"Yamamoto?"

The young Vongola boss called, making an appearance to stand beside the young woman, his right-hand man was not in sight.

"Ah, hehe, sorry Tsuna, got lost in a daze there." He said, scratching his cheek.

"Are you alright?" came the guests' worried tone, so gentle and so womanly. Her brows knitted in worry as she approached the tall swordsman. He felt himself blush from the concern coming from her voice, the same voice from back then.

"A-Ah yeah…"

"As I was saying, this is Yamamoto Takeshi, Vongola Rain Guardian. Yamamoto, this is Kazeshini Ryoko, CEDEF's newest advisor from the Asian department, Communication technician and fortunately, Dad's new apprentice."

Shock momentarily took over him before he masked it with one of his usual smiles. He eyed the woman before him carefully, checking for any similarities with the Ryoko he knew. They both had the same build, shade of hair color, the same warm almond-shaped hazel eyes, the same voice, the same smile. The only difference between them was the hairstyle, her layered chocolate brown hair falling perfectly against her shoulders, very far from curly haired girl from his childhood.

Noticing that he was taking a while, Tsuna cleared his throat loudly to catch his attention. Takeshi laughed to himself for being caught staring, while their guest was seemingly oblivious to his actions; she acted like nothing had happened. Awkwardly, or nervously, he extends out a hand to her of which she took warmly. She smiles at him, a smile that stretches up to her eyes, and a gentle smile that he seemingly knows all too well. At the contact of her hands, Takeshi had thought of how soft and small her hands were.

"Nice to meet you Yamamoto Takeshi." She says, dropping her hand to her side. Yep, definitely sounds just like her. Putting his hand to his pocket, after momentary contact his hand suddenly longed for hers.

"N-Nice to meet you too." He said cheerily in turn, his voice faltering. "Whew, that's a lot."

"Pardon?"

"A-Ah, your titles I mean."

"I pride myself with my new position." She said proudly, adjusting the sling on her shoulder. "And that's quite rude of you Tsunayoshi-san; he is your father after all. And besides, our fathers go way back."

"Hmm, some days I'll never understand that man." Takeshi along with their new guest, Ryoko, chuckles.

"Anyway, Tsunayoshi-san was just showing me around, so I guess I'll be seeing you around. It was nice meeting you Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Uh…yeah, sure." He trailed off before absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck once again.

And with that, she gives him one last smile before walking away with Tsuna.

He watched as she passed by him, feeling a sense of nostalgia crashing over him.

It couldn't be…could it?

* * *

"Edelweiss, a white flower symbolizing purity, nobleness, daringness and courage."

Takeshi jumped lightly from his thoughts, turning away from the painting he had been staring for about a minute. Turning to his right, she awed at the sight of Kazeshini Ryoko.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

"Maa, maa, i-it's alright now!" he stammered at the short female.

" It's just…the painting's lovely don't you think?" she explained with a pleasant smile on her face, staring back at the painting.

Takeshi managed only to nod, caught himself staring at her. Truthfully, he was not much of an art fan or knew that flowers had meanings to them. But she was, she always was.

He caught himself thinking, _Ryoko, is this really you?_

She was only one head and a half shorter than him, like her, and she has every same aspect of voice, facial features, skin tone and friendly aura as hers except the hair, and he can't help stop thinking that maybe, just maybe this was really her.

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

"…you know the meaning behind sampaguita?"

Takeshi was so deep in thought that he hadn't caught what he had said. Ryoko looked up at him, knotting her brows together for a minute.

"Hmm…Sampaguita? Well, all I know is that its English name is 'Arabian Jasmine' and is often used as garlands in my hometown and for tea."

He could almost smell the strong scent of the sampaguita flower through his nostrils, the refreshing way they'd bring comforts that solely reminded him of Ryoko, his Ryoko.

"And did you know?" she smiled as she added. "Sampaguita is often used in romantic crusades and conquests all because the flower's meaning derived from the phrase 'Sumpa kita'"

This much information intrigued him, the corner of his mouth twitched forming a lopsided smile. His hands buried deep into his pocket.

"Which means?"

Ryoko chuckled to herself, turning from the painting to him. And as she spoke, he could almost see the resemblance between the two. He was almost positive that his suspicions were right all along.

"I promise you."

* * *

That night, he was haunted by Kazeshini Ryoko, the flower meaning conversation and their last encounter.

_"I promise you."_

Those words, he had not taken them lightly. When he kept a promise, he kept it wholeheartedly.

A promise was something entrusted to you that can never be broken, otherwise, you'd end up disappointing yourself and the person you've sworn to.

_"Then I'll wait for you. Even if it will take forever, I'll wait for you."_

That was what he said to her, and he attested to that, kept to it even. A blissful smile full of regret, melancholy and sadness were all she could give in return. And after that, she woke up.

But what in particular did his promise actually mean?

How was he going to wait forever for someone to return when there were broken puzzles in the way?

How is she ever going to deem herself with the hatred he knew she has for herself?

How can she ever find a way back into his life, fix the broken pieces she's done, and still mean something to him?

How?

These are the same questions he asks himself even after 10 years.

How, how, how, how?

But even after 10 years, how is it that he is still coping up with that one promise? That one promise he knew he could barely think of holding on to?

How?

Simple, he kept his head up and braced himself for what the future would bring.

* * *

Over the next few days, Takeshi and the new recruit, Ryoko, have been bumping to each other a lot lately not that either minded. They seemed to enjoy each other's company.

The first time they had bumped into each other was when they were introduced to the other. The second time, they dwelled up on a conversation regarding a certain painting down by the Vongola hall. And the third time, he happened into her at the Vongola gardens, adorning the flowers and serene of the area. When she spotted him staring at her, she flustered. Being the kindred one, he rubbed it off even though he was the one who should be flustered. They engaged into small talk afterwards.

Not that he was doing this on purpose, but he was sure as glad that they were happening on each other lately. After all, there were still suspicions of his that must be confirmed. Plus, it was like getting to know her all over again. She was still as funny and quirky as she used to be.

On his free time one day, he was walking down the busy Italian road when a something white had caught his attention. A bunch of white to be exact, and without knowing, he had found himself walking towards the stand. The owner of the stand, who was a gingerly old woman, eyed the lad with mild interest. Not only because he seemed like an eye-catcher due to his foreign looks, but because of a certain way he looks at the flower. A look that was all too familiar with her.

Slowly, he let his deft fingers gently caress the smooth petals of the flower, liking its smooth texture and sweet scent. Without knowing, his head bent forward, his nose sniffing the flower and his insides all at once calming.

"Takeshi?" a gentle voice called from behind him.

Said man wheeled away from the flowers and looked from his shoulders a woman dressed in a peach baby doll dress that extends just a few inches above her knees, simple sandals and her hair was in a hairstyle he found interesting, especially the way the way its braided like a hair band while the rest of her hair falls against her shoulders.

He must have been staring at her for far too long, because not later, the elderly woman offers him a posy of edelweiss for free. Takeshi looked at the woman in shock, shaking his hands defensively but she merely smiled. "Just take it." He looked at the woman, then at the flower. Begrudgingly, he took the flower as he stood up. "And hand them to that pretty friend of yours." She said as he was about to walk away. His eyes widened in shock and his stopped frozen in his tracks, he turned to her in an instant only to find that she was gone.

What a peculiar old woman, he thought.

The sound of rustling plastic brought him back to now, realizing the presence of one girl who highly resembled someone important to him. Fervently, he handed the lass the flowers, a delicate smile adorned her face.

"What are these for?" she asked, taking the flowers from him.

"Eh, I don't know actually." He watched as she brought the flowers close to her face, smiling contentedly from its sweet fragrance. She eyed him curiously. "The old woman, she uh, gave them for free. And…you were here and they kinda reminded me of…you."

Her brows rose in shock. "Really? Why so?"

At this, he felt tongue tied and his face burning up. Opening his mouth, he could only muster of what they were talking about regarding the flowers in her hand.

"Ah, I see." She says, chuckling lightly. "Didn't think you'd remember all that."

"Yeah, well…" Just looking at her, he knew he can't stop the quell of feelings mustering up inside him. His caramel eyes softened down at the lass. "I didn't either." He whispered.

"What was that?"

Chuckling, he managed to slide in a new topic as they walked side by side.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, you know, just thought I'd take a look around, finally got some free time on my hands. I'd tag Oregano or Basil along, but they were busy." She explained, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

He raised a brow at this. "You never got the chance to?"

She shook her head, her dark hair flailing. "Not when I'm new, I needed to be at least a week familiar with my work and where I'm working. That's just my style. That or I'm being a workaholic."

He laughed at her last statement. It was so her, always such an achiever and an optimist with the job at hand. This was what he liked about her, she was so easy to talk to. She was still as funny and quirky as she used to be. It was like getting to know her all over again.

The two stopped by a nearby restaurant for lunch, their ceaseless conversation stopped momentarily as they place their orders. When the waiter had left, the conversation ensued.

And as he predicted, she was a mix of Filipino, Japanese and Italian, she has three older brothers, her father works under CEDEF, her mother died giving birth to her, and that she is a skilled Eskrima and Arnis fighter. She also speaks 5 different languages, has been a consecutive honor student, a summa cum laude graduate from Harvard with a degree of Political Science, and has a terrible craving for sweet things.

"So where are your family now?" the question slipped out of his mouth, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, they're back at home at the CEDEF Asian HQ. They're currently rendering it as some business like the CEDEF here. It's a small feat considering that we're a small business back there, but other than that, they have it controlled."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm here."

He narrowed his caramel eyes at her.

"You mean, they sent you off here?"

Her lips turned into a thin line, pressing together as she squirmed uncomfortably. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly how?"

Letting out an exasperated breathe, she spoke. "When my Papa received word that he was going to be the head CEDEF of the Asian department, he was told that there was a need of someone to manage and control the outskirts of our line. One who's highly familiar with the whims and particular familgias throughout Asia. And when he gave it a thought, he knew that one of his children was familiar or experienced in that field. But then, Papa couldn't bear sending one of us to work at main CEDEF, he's almost attached to each of us. It sounded like a nice job as my brothers explained to me, so I volunteered myself." She paused momentarily, rubbing her fingers through the soft petals of the flowers in front of her. "Papa was crushed, not bearing the thought of his baby girl. I didn't want to separate with my family either. But, I just wanted to be independent. My dad's not going to live long enough and I can't depend on my brothers forever. So, I volunteered myself. And besides, I've always wanted to see Italy despite the mafia business."

Takeshi hanged on with every word she said, smiling lightly to himself of how this Ryoko was almost like his. As their plates are set down in front of them, he dwells with the thought that maybe these two aren't so different after all.

But then again, if he thinks that then why is there a nagging voice in his head saying things he can't comprehend? Things that mean absolutely no sense?

_Why did she do this? Why did she leave? Why is she acting like nothing happened? Is this even your Ryoko, or is she some other person? Like from an alternate universe? Why is she here?_

_How is she here?_

He winces at the thought, berating with himself for such obscurity. His once scrumptious meal had now lost its flavor. Across him, Ryoko had been keen into watching him the whole time. He piqued up her interest for some reason. Like, a push intended for them to meet up in this time and place.

But when a certain display of emotion scars his face, she began to worry over him.

"Takeshi? Are you alright?" Her hand reaches over to touch his face, but he took it in his and dropped it to the table instead.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright…" he says.

She gives him a worried look in return; a glint of hurt crosses her eyes. "You're a horrible liar you know that?"

Takeshi smiles weakly in turn, giving her hand a light squeeze. "I know, and I'm sorry." His words came out quietly, his head dropped.

Without knowing, his fingers entwined with hers. All his uneasiness subsides at the feel of her soft hands. A light blush creeps unto Ryoko's face, he's acting a bit strange lately and it's worrying the hell out of her. Probably he's been having troubles lately, personal troubles more likely where she's not concerned. Instead of budging, she gives his hand a firm squeeze in return. Takeshi looks up at her, his eyes were lost and filled with unnamed sadness. The very sight of him worried her, and she prayed that with every ounce of help she can manage that he'd be the jubilant and easygoing Yamamoto Takeshi she knew.

She offers him a small smile, a smile that reaches her eyes. Her hazel eyes sparked with such kindness that it radiated all over him, he could feel her warmth getting to him.

"Whatever your problem is, I do hope you'll overcome it."

"Ryoko…" he says, but she cuts her off.

"And even though it's not really my problem or anything, I just hope that you'll come through it. I know you'll do. And, even if I can't do anything to help, I'll pray for you! Okay?"

_Typical Ryoko_, he thought with a smile.

And at the sight of this, she smiled even wider.

"There's the Takeshi I know."

* * *

Without even realizing, the two had spent the day together; they had circled the famous tourist spots, had taken photos of themselves, delved into light snacks that consisted of gelato, fruits, garlic bread and some wine. Some would think that the two were a young couple, basking themselves with each other's company as they wander Italy.

However, the sad thing was, they were just friends.

Or, at least that's what Takeshi thought.

The night was dying and it was nearly late, both Ryoko and Takeshi had work tomorrow. And being the kind gentleman that he was, he prompted to escort her home. Silence filled most of the trek but the two didn't seem to mind. In fact, they both had silly grins on their faces that clearly stated that they enjoyed their day.

"Ryoko…" he found himself saying her name. He rather liked the way how her name rolls against his tongue. All smooth and natural, like how it should be.

Her head tilted in question. "Yes Takeshi?"

As they walked out side by side, something warm had bubbled up inside him. He almost felt like a child again, so giddy and at ease having your crush talk to you. It feels so nostalgic.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, her brows knotting together in confusion.

Takeshi suddenly took her hand into his, lacing their fingers together, taking Ryoko completely by surprise. He smiled charmingly, bringing their laced fingers to his mouth and gently let his lips press against the back of her hand.

Ryoko's face was flushed brightly; her free hand had almost dropped the bouquet of flowers at the feel of his soft lips against her skin.

And throughout the remainder of their journey back to Ryoko's apartment, the distance between them was anything but close, and he still has her hand on his. But surprisingly, despite being slightly embarrassed by his bold move, Ryoko managed to remain calm and keep her composure. Of course, his actions flashed over her head over and over again like it was sent on rewind, she still managed to remain calm. Come tomorrow and everything will be fine again.

As they neared the building to her apartment, she felt the tall lad stiffen beside her. Seconds later, it was replaced by a soft breathe of relief. She noticed that as they neared the building, there was this sort of secure feeling with him and something of a grin or a smirk hybrid marring his face.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." As they entered the elevator, Takeshi was about to press a number when he asked Ryoko. "What floor?"

"15." She replied, eyeing him cautiously.

"Err, Takeshi, are you okay? You know you don't have to send me all the way to my door, everyone in my floor are probably asleep. Plus, not all of them are drunkards or perverts or anything."

"Really? Well, that's good to know then." He said offhandedly, burying his hands deeper into his pockets as he hummed a tune under his breathe.

Ryoko felt like having a sweat drop moment, she best decide to keep in whatever she has to say.

As the elevator reached 15, both Takeshi and Ryoko got out. Ryoko was walking ahead with Takeshi behind her, the flowers in her hand remained mysteriously as fresh as ever. He found himself smiling at this.

Upon reaching her apartment door, Takeshi bypassed her towards the neighboring door next to hers. Instead of being shell-shocked, she found herself grinning like crazy. Takeshi mirrored her look.

"We're neighbors." He simply stated, sliding his key into his keyhole. Turning the doorknob, he bid Ryoko a good night and was just about to enter when he heard her call out. Her approaching footsteps caused him to look up at her. She was biting her lower lip, he knew this as an act of wanting to ask something from someone but practically too nervous to do so.

"I, uh….I was just wondering if…"

"If?" he repeated.

Shutting her eyes for a while, she took in a deep breathe and mentally counted to five. When she opened her eyes, they were set with determination and stubbornness.

"Meet me by the rooftop."

"Now?" He asked, she was already running back to her door.

"No, tomorrow morning! Good night Takeshi. Oh, and thank you too! I had fun~"

At the resounding click of her door locking, he had realized that he had been standing there for a while. He shook himself back into reality before entering his apartment whilst a soft smile caressed his face.

He felt like he was going to have a good sleep tonight.

* * *

After an early morning jog, a quick shower and change into his work clothes, Takeshi climbed all the way to the topmost of the 30-floored building. The fire exit door surprised him at first upon arriving, it was dented and rusted that it was almost ready to break. But miraculously, it still has its way of opening and closing.

Using one hand, he gently pushed the door open. With the door wide open, the early morning Italian breeze whipped over him, as if greeting him. He could almost smell bagel and coffee.

"Oh good, you're here!"

Opening his eyes, he found Ryoko – dressed in white button down, dark skinny jeans, sneakers and her hair in a low ponytail. Her blazer rested just by her side with her bag and right in front of her was a makeshift table where her laptop lay. Also, there were two cups of hot coffee and a box of bagel.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Before he could even answer, his stomach chose this moment to speak up. More like growled.

"Eh, well…that answers it." He says instead, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

She giggled lightly. "Well, it's a good thing I bought these. Eat up! The bagel's still fresh."

He takes the coffee from the table, gently blowing the steam before sips at his drink. He sits himself beside her, lividly observing her as she types furiously into her laptop.

"What're you doing?"

"Chatting with my brothers."

Humming in understanding, he took a peak into her laptop, finding a series of message one after another. They were all in Filipino, her mother tongue, so he obviously can't understand a thing they're talking about. Even way before, she never taught him how to speak Filipino.

After a while, she shut her laptop and packed it away to her bag. Taking a bagel, she stuffed it into her mouth greedily whilst enjoying the clear view of Italian sunrise.

"Try the bagel, it's so good!" she said with her mouthful.

Chuckling, he did as she said. By the time he was about to take a bite, she was already biting into her umpteenth bagel. Taking a bite of the bagel, he relishes at the softness and flavors of it.

"This is good." He says in between bites.

"Isn't it? There's a bakery not far from here, the owner bakes pretty early just to perfect these. I pass by their bakery every time. And later on, the owner started giving me these for free! Usually, it's not always bagel; it's either crinkles, cinnamon bun or croissant. But I keep asking for bagel, it's my favorite."

He smiles, relishing the taste of freshly baked bagel with her.

How nostalgic this felt to him, them eating together as they enjoyed the view. He would do anything to get this back. Anything. This Ryoko, she was everything of the Ryoko he once knew. His heart suddenly ached, longing even.

"You remind me a lot of her." He whispered.

Hearing this, she turned her head towards the Rain guardian beside her. Instantly, she was alarmed at the sudden change of emotion in his tone. "Of who?"

"Someone I used to know…." He trailed off sadly, his legs parted a bit, his arms resting on each elbow as he eyed his steaming coffee.

"Was...was this someone important to you?"

He looks up at her, his eyes so solemn and so longing that it churns her heart. "More than you'll ever know."

She knew she shouldn't. This was a deep business of his, a personal problem of his. But she couldn't find herself to leave him like this, it was too much. Without knowing, and slowly hating herself for doing this, she asked. "So, what happened to her?"

"She…" _what happened to her? She took the risk, sparing them while ending her. That's what happened. But no way was he telling her that. She wouldn't understand. And even if it took him this time to explain, he knew it was a way to somehow convince her that she was that **someone** he was referring to._ "…she killed herself."

He heard her gasp beside him. "I…I'm sorry."

Fixing his posture, he looked at her from the corner of his eye, offering a weak smile. "It's alright. You don't have to apologize." Taking a sip from his coffee, he realized that it was growing cold. "It's funny because, she did something really selfless just so she could save us."

Silence brewed in between the two. Aside from occasional sounds of Italy slowly waking up, there was nothing left but awkward silence between them both. Finishing his coffee, Takeshi was just about to change the topic when Ryoko suddenly said.

"Maybe you should just let her go."

The words stung deep, his head quickly turned towards her. She was surprised he didn't suffer a whiplash. "L-Let her go?" he said quietly. She nodded.

"Your problem is, you dwell on the past too much. It's not a bad thing but, do you really think that she'd want you to dwell on the past? No. I think what she really wanted you to do is to let go of what the past did, take your pains as a lesson and face the future onward. This may sound painful but, looking back at the past you can't have will only kill you. Believe me."

And with that statement, she almost felt that nagging voice behind her head die down. She almost felt at relief, having said what she thinking the whole time.

"What do you know?" he asked acidly.

She was taken back, slightly feeling guilty with herself. "A-Ah….uh…."

"You don't know anything." He seethed, crushing the cup with his hand, the cold coffee dripping from his hand. "In fact, this wasn't supposed to be your business to dwell in. Friends or not."

Her hazel eyes shot wide open, her mouth set into a straight line. Hanging her head in shame, she nodded at his words, swallowing that lump in her throat. "Y-You're right. I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to help…guess I should've minded my own business." He could almost hear her voice breaking, realizing this, he tried to apologize but the words just died in his mouth.

Before the sun even rose, Ryoko grabbed her belongings and ran out. Not bothering to spare him a glance or say something, she'd only feel worse about what she had attempted to do.

Watching her retreating form, Takeshi felt hatred towards himself.

"Stupid baseball nut…" Gokudera was right, he was an idiot.

He can't help himself if all he ever sees in her is…her, the girl from his past. He just wants her back, back into his life. But it was getting hard lately; he was slowly losing patience with the things he just wished happened instead of going through this misery.

After that event, Ryoko had distanced herself from him. Doing this as an act of respecting his irritation at her for butting in his business, she had busied herself with paperwork and mechanical work more and more. It went on for three days. He felt bad about it but couldn't do anything, her words still got to him. Somehow, she managed to make a point there.

Looking back, Ryoko wasn't the type of person who'd dwell on the past, wasn't the type on the painful memories for too long. Instead, she'd keep the best memories to heart, the ones that taught her a lot. Using these, she could guarantee that the future was anything worth facing for as long as you're positive that there are better things coming your way.

Realizing this, he dragged himself out of his couch, out his door and to his neighbor. He knocked on a few times, patiently waiting. When she opened the door, her eyes were practically sullen with bags underneath those lifeless hazel eyes of hers.

"T-Takeshi? What're you doing-"

"You were right." He cut her off, instantly silencing her. "I…I do dwell on the past too much. Because, that was the life I can never have back with her. Back then, everything was easy. I was so used to having that kind of life that I never really cared of what my future would bring." He gasped, finding difficulty in going on. She tried to stop him, but he went on. "I never expected for her to just end things because she thought it was the easy way out. Yeah we were saved, but what did that gain? A broken hearted me. A broken shell of a man who and never move on without her. I clung so much of the past because…because at least in my past, she was still there, she was always there…And now? I can't have her back. She's gone now, gone forever. But then, you came…and then, I finally realized that, even though you look like her, you're not her. You'll never be." She felt herself die a little inside, but as he cupped her cheeks with his hands, she no longer did. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. You're better. And I'm sorry for mistreating you that way. Despite your kindness, I just threw it away with my immaturity and tossed you. You were right. She's no longer my everything, she's in the past now. 'Cause you know why? You are my future Ryoko." And with that, he bent down to capture her lips with his. Pouring all his happiness, warmth and heart filled apology into their kiss. She moaned against his lips, clearly taken by surprise at first, but then found she returning the fervor. The feeling was mutual after all. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes searing with overwhelming emotions within him down at the brunette.

"I love you Takeshi…" she confessed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled down at her, smashing his lips down to hers as a response. He dragged their smashed bodies inside, closing the door with his foot.


End file.
